Precious Bundle (One Shot)
by ArcticIllustrator
Summary: Modern Day AU: Our favorite couple is simply taking a stroll through the town in order to enjoy a nice day when... What's this? What's that dobe doing now? What is he holding? Nope, no, no way. We are not going to keep it. Pairings: NaruSasu; Oneshot Yaoi. Slightly fluff, light story. I apologize if it's a little rushed.


Hello, it's me, ArcticIllustrator/AI. Precious Bundle is a quick one-shot I decided to do after a tumblr screenshot I found (It was four panels of the guy going "holy shit" "what?" "It's a baby!"), no idea what the show is but hey, thought it'd be neat to put something up in writing after having this account for years and not posting my other story ideas. Depending on reviews and what people say I may go back and rewrite it to be a full blown fic. Maybe this will give me the jump… Anyway, please enjoy. I'm sorry if it seems rushed as I wanted to keep it short as I'm not sure what length of oneshot is good. (I also have no Beta so I'm doing my best to quadruple check my work.)

* * *

Trigger Warning: Slight child abuse, mention of drugs. Nothing too bad, this is a semilight hearted, short, one shot of an idea I'm bouncing around.

* * *

"Holy Shit!"

"What?"

Obsidian eyes quickly shifted over to their blonde lover who was holding the lid of a dumpster open, his back to him. The male was still, as if surprised or shocked. He went to throw away an empty drink so… what's with all of that moron's yelling?

"Holy shit! S…Sasuke! Holy shit!" Exclaimed the blonde, his voice now in horror and in panic, quickly throwing his cup to the side and trying to shove the giant dumpster lid off.

The raven head grew tense and rushed over, his heart beat racing. It was most likely a dead body. Oh god, with their luck, it was most likely a dead body. Please don't be a dead body. Not another one. Can't they have just one nice walk around town without a bad thing happening!? Just one!?

"What!?" Sasuke all but yelled as Naruto leaned his whole body into the dumpster, causing the raven to move and grab at his pants to make sure he didn't fall on top of whatever the fuck he was trying to grab. "Dobe! Answer me, w-"

"It's a baby!" The blonde said, cutting off Sasuke and having him lessen his hold on Naruto causing the male to fall in completely.

"A what." He stated, not really computing as Naruto yelped in protest from the fall, shifting around before popping up and showing the raven the tiny bundle that was held in the blonde's arms.

"It's a baby- it's breathing! Sasuke, Sasuke, what do we do?" Naruto panicked after studying the bundle in his arms and growing more afraid at the pale look on his boyfriend's face.

Sasuke took a deep breath, calming himself and thanking whatever deity out there that it was not another dead body.

At least, not yet.

"Give it here, moron." Sasuke said, holding out his hands and cradling the child Naruto placed in it, moving away so the blonde could climb out the dumpster himself. His sharp eyes studied the child, noting that it was only lightly bruised in several places on its face but still seemingly breathing peacefully in its sleep. The few strands of hair it had was ginger, yet the eyes were slightly swollen and a little blackened. It had pale skin as well, but how pale he wasn't sure due to the grim on it. It seemed like it was a few months old, maybe three or something. He wasn't quite sure as he doesn't hang around babies very often at all in his life. Sasuke couldn't tell the gender, as a green blanket was wrapped around it tight, and he had no want to unwrap it until they could take it to the police.

Naruto took a sharp breath once he was able to see the child in the sunlight, his blue eyes widening in pity and sorrow. "W…who could have done that to a baby?" He mumbled, moving a finger to gently rub at the cheek.

"Tch…No idea." The raven replied, bitterness in his voice before he looked up at his dobe. "We have to hurry to the police station, it needs attention."

Naruto nodded and ran off first as Sasuke followed close behind. Even though Sasuke was a faster runner, Naruto hit harder and was able to make the crowds part for them as they moved. Of course, this wasn't without some protests and slurs which were silenced with the trademark Uchiha glare that the raven gave to them in his passing.

Sasuke held it in his arms gently but securely, trying to move as smoothly as possible in order to not jostle it. A sigh of release was almost let out as they got closer and closer to the police department. He moved carefully but quickly up the stairs as his partner slammed opened the doors, causing all policemen in the floor to jump and stand at attention.

Some even withdrew their guns, much to the raven's annoyance at how stupid they were being and the blonde's fear as he threw his arms in the air and flailed them after moving in front of his boyfriend and the baby.

"NO, NO, DON'T SHOOT!" He screeched before moving out of the way and pointed to the bundle in Sasuke's arms. Both men were panting badly, sweaty and exhausted. It was a nice 10 minute run from where they found the baby to the police station, yet they could worry about their exhaustion later.

"W…We found a baby! In the dumpster! It…It's pretty bruised up. Help." The blonde panted once the officers lowered their guns.

One police officer in particular walked forward.

"Where did you find it?" asked Shikaku, otherwise known as Shikamaru's dad to the duo as another officer grabbed a clipboard and began to take notes.

"In the dumpster behind the pizza parlor on 7th." Sasuke replied, knowing the dobe didn't remember street roads at all very well.

Shikaku radioed it in, having some officers move from their positions to go into cars to get to the area and secure it off in order to look for evidence. Meanwhile Shikaku and his partner, Inoichi who was their friend Ino's dad, motioned to the boys to follow them as they once again left the building to get into a police car.

Nothing new to them, as Naruto was a known troublemarker in the past and often dragged Sasuke into his troubles. Yet… that was another story for later.

"How is it hanging in there, boys?" Inoichi asked as Shikaku put on the sirens and quickly sped his way through town to get to the nearest hospital.

Sasuke's head was bowed as he stared down at it calmly, until Naruto got in his personal space again. Close enough that he could feel the other boy's breath against him and even mingle with his own. It was enough to make him blush if it wasn't for the situation. Although it did make him shift slightly in embarrassment.

"It looks like it's doing fine… Still asleep and beaten up…" The blonde said, frowning as he gently rubbed at the baby's lips this time to get some type of reaction from it.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

"Well…something I learnt from my daycaring job… babies normally have the reflex to turn towards anything that touches its lips and latch onto it with their mouths yet this one isn't doing that. I haven't seen it react at all."

Sasuke looked at his lover in surprise. Yeah he was stupid with a lot of things, books smarts for one as he barely managed to pass through high school, yet he did have a lot of practical knowledge and tend to use it. Still rare enough to surprise his boyfriend and best friend though.

"It hasn't reacted to anything at all? No crying? No movement? Squirming?" Inoichi asked, turning his body to look at the duo as both of them shook their heads.

"Shikaku…"

"On it already." The man mumbled, speeding up more.

The ride to the hospital felt like a long one to the two males, especially once they realized the bundle in Sasuke's arms wasn't doing as well as they originally thought.

Eventually they got there and the duo were out the car before the police could even park and ran up to the hospital. As they were just getting to the desk the policemen came through the doors and flashed their badges.

"ER, now for the baby." Shikaku said as the receptionist nodded and quickly phoned in people to come.

"Call for Tsunade to help. Tell her it's Naruto." Naruto demanded, his blue eyes blazing.

"W…well if she is free." The receptionist said but made calls to her as well. It barely took seconds after she made the call for Tsunade to burst open the doors from the ER, nurses and a stretcher following behind quickly.

"Brat!? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She questioned, her honey eyes checking over Naruto first before moving to the bundle in Sasuke's arms.

"We found a baby, baa-chan, it needs your help…Please." Naruto asked as Tsunade moved to grab the child from Sasuke's arms.

He was reluctant to let it go, wanting to keep it close to him and under his supervision but allowed the older woman to have it as she put it on the stretcher for the nurses to take it to the ER.

"No need to beg me, gaki, however… Afterwards, you two are going to tell me what happened." She said, eyeing them down sternly before turning on her heel to go after her new patient.

During this, Shikaku and Inoichi were filing paperwork with the hospital, doing only what they know and what they were told by the boys before moving away and stared at the duo that looked back at them, feeling a tidbit off put now that their bundle was gone.

'Theirs?' the Uchiha shook his head. No. It was not theirs. It was just some random baby they found on their walk. They were not going to claim it, not at all. They had no space at all in their one bedroom apartment first of all. Second of all, he was only 24 with Naruto at 23, well into adult hood but he felt like too young for any of them to think about children.

"We need you guys to tell us the exact detail what happened." Shikaku said as both boys shifted while standing up.

"Here, let's sit down first." Inoichi said, smiling kindly as he sensed the males' nervousness and worry.

They found a secluded area in the waiting room off in a corner and all four sat down. Naruto and Sasuke beside each other with Inoichi and Shikaku on the other side, staring at the raven and blonde patiently.

With a sigh, Sasuke motioned for Naruto to speak who rolled his eyes as he retold the tale. It was a short and pretty displeasing one for the officers who were frowning.

"You heard no cries at all?"

"None, I just saw it as it was at the top of the dumpster when I went to throw away my cup."

"Saw no one leaving the alley?"

"No."

"No one was watching you guys either? No one hidden?"

"Nope."

"You just found it by chance then."

"Basically."

Honestly, Sasuke was getting annoyed to frustrated with their questions as the 5 minute story dragged out into an hour with them basically reasking the same questions and Naruto responding with the same answers. They tried to ask the Uchiha but he merely shook or nodded his head, and knowing how unsocial the boy is they switched back to the more social of the duo.

"What's the point of this? We told you over and over again what happened and nothing has changed." The Uchiha finally snapped, his obsidian eyes narrowing down on the cops as his leg began to shake. Tsunade hasn't come out from the ER yet, causing his stress to heighten and his nerves to increase.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had gotten attached to the child.

Too attached.

Hopefully Naruto hasn't became attached either, he couldn't say no to the dobe. Much to his displeasure as the dobe has no problems saying no to him. The thought caused him to scowl, making the blonde look over at him in confusion and slight concern.

"We just have to be sure." Shikaku said, but sighed. "Honestly… We're trying to kill time. It looks like you're about to burst back there and get answers yourself if they don't come out soon."

Sasuke paused and blushed lightly as all three stared him down. With a tsk he turned his head away and crossed his arms causing Naruto to laugh at him.

'Yeah, keep laughing it dobe. Laugh it up. I'll show you.' He thought with a grimace before the group fell into a silence.

* * *

It took another hour for Tsunade to exit from the ER, looking slightly pleased with herself but a frown still marred on her face.

"So?" Naruto asked before she even came to a standstill, looking at her with stern eyes. Another surprised for Sasuke who had to look away from his blonde and shift.

"Well… She's doing well. Nothing broken, some sprains, bruises, and cuts. Moderate dehydration." Tsunade said hesitantly.

"And?" Shikaku said, knowing there was more that the old lady was not telling them.

'She…she.' Thought Sasuke warmly, making his lips tweak up in a slight smirk.

"Well… She's sick. The beginnings of pneumonia. Slightly dangerous given that she's also going through withdrawls."

"Withdrawls?" Sasuke questioned, his smirk turning into a frown as his heart clenched.

"Yes, the mother was on drugs when pregnant and most likely while breast feeding. She's only so calm due to the lack of energy and being so sick." Tsunade said, making Naruto frown as well and moved to grab the Uchiha's hand when the male went silent.

He knew the male had a high dislike of drugs, so knowing that it was most likely the cause of the baby's condition they found. He was not going to be a happy camper.

"She may live, she'll just be in for a slight fight."

"W…wait… what will happen to her once she's better?" Naruto asked, moving to stare at the police.

"Well… until we find someone of living kin who will want her, she will most likely go to an orphanage once she's all better."

Naruto, himself, felt his heart dropped. He was raised in an orphanage and knows that they were not all that kind. At least not to him. He didn't want the child to end up like that…

His eyes moved to look at Sasuke's face, who looked on with a frown as well at the news.

Maybe the bastard felt the same way he did? Maybe he didn't want something they found, so small and helpless be tossed away? He shifted slightly but nodded at Tsunade who turned to talk to the police.

* * *

"Well, we're done here then." Stated Inoichi has him and Shikaku stood up, finishing their talk with the older female. "Be sure to call the department if there are any changes. Meanwhile we'll try to find someone who is their kin. Naruto, Sasuke, thank you." The two police officers nodded at the younger males with only Sasuke nodding back while the blonde was preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Well, Gaki, spill." Tsunade said, causing Naruto to sigh while he repeated the story.

Sasuke listened on, noting that Naruto seemed affectionate when he mentioned the child.

It was silent a few moments after the story until Tsunade sighed and looked at them. "Would you like to see her?"

"Huh?"

"See her dobe. She asked if we want to see her." Sasuke spoke up, standing up already to follow after Tsunade.

"Ah? Yes! Yes! Don't leave me behind!" Naruto whinned, rushing over to where the old lady and his lover were leaving at.

The Uchiha hushed Naruto of his chatter after awhile, causing the loud one to bristle up.

"You shut up teme!"

"Stupid, we're near the nursery. You'll disturb them."

"He's right, Naruto, be quiet."

"Hmph!"

Tsunade made sure both of them had their hands up to their elbows clean before she even showed them where the child was in the nursery. As sick as it was, she didn't need them to make her sicker.

"Oh wow…" Naruto mumbled, looking at their precious bundle, his eyes softening. There was so many machines hooked up to her, as well as two needles. It hurt him to know that this precious baby girl they found was so broken at so young.

"How old is she?" Sasuke asked, knowing Tsunade would know since she's the one who cleaned her up, fixed her up, and did everything else.

"Hrm… I'd have to say around four months."

Even Sasuke's eyes and heart softened after that.

"No worries boys, she's a strong girl. This baby won't be beaten." Tsunade said, smiling at the gentle and loving looks that were on the two duo's face. She's known them both since they were 16, loud, and unruly. Even now they were rough around the edges, yet good boys, especially to each other for dating about three years now.

"Not baby… Asami." Naruto said, startling Sasuke and Tsunade.

"Eh?" Tsunade muttered, looking at her gaki.

"Well… we can't keep calling Asami, "her" and "baby this" and "baby that" and "child". She needs a name. I think Asami is nice." Naruto nodded as the Uchiha tensed up.

Obsidian eyes narrowed down at the blonde.

"No."

"No what?" Naruto asked innocently, staring back with a smile.

"Stop that. No."

"Sasuke~"

"We live in a one bedroom apartment."

"Well… she's a baby, she could sleep in our-"

"No. We don't even know the first thing about child care."

The Uzumaki sniffed, crossing his arms. "Excuse you, I work at a daycare. I know plenty."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, a frown on his face. Naruto does earn some from his daycare job and he, himself, is earning quite a bit at the publication company he's been working at.

"Naruto…"

"I can teach you what you need to know! I can also bring her to work with me so she's not alone during the day and I can keep an eye on her."

Sasuke knew this was a losing battle.

Tsunade snorted in amusement, listening to the conversation the whole time.

"What if she already has a family? She could have an aunt or uncle out there or even a frantic father."

Naruto stopped at that and frowned. "Well… we could always give her to them… but what if she doesn't?"

It was a few tense silence.

A battle of the wills.

Uzumaki versus Uchiha.

Black against Blue.

Yin and Yang.

Pride…pride and….

Fuck.

"She needs to have parents, a mother and father." Sasuke stated, looking away with a slight blush on his face.

"Well that's easy! You can be the mother." Naruto said, smiling happily, a knowing smile on his face.

"Tch, as if dobe. You're more motherly." The raven huffed, crossing his arms.

As the duo bickered Tsunade smiled and gave a chuckle before looking at the little girl in the crib.

This poor, little girl. Poor Asami, went from abandon to being a precious bundle to a couple who didn't even know they wanted kids until meeting her for a few hours of this day.

"You're the one who is a mother hen!"

"Only because you're stupid. Now shut up before you wake up Asami."

"Hrmph, you hear that Asami? Your mommy is a jerk."

"Shut up dobe! If you wake her, I'm going to pound you!"

"Awww, Mommy is pmsing now, Asami."

"Tch!"

Yes, a precious bundle indeed.


End file.
